40 Kinds of Sadness
by ilovefiction
Summary: Sequel to Always Have Waited. What happens when Neji finally tells Sakura how he feels after 6 years of waiting? Please VIEW AND REVIEW. Multiple chapters, don't worry! NejiSaku. updating...
1. Chapter 1 Still Waiting

**40 Kinds of Sadness - a NejiSaku fic.**

This is the continuation of my first fanfic! Uhh.. Please consider typographical and grammar errors.. I'm not that good in English.

I'd like to credit Doctor Meowzie for this.. I got the main idea of this fic from her fanfic "Chick Magnet".

To continue with the story, please read the prologue "Always Have Waited" before you proceed on this one! That way you'll be able to understand each and every line of this story!

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 1**

Still Waiting..

XXXXX

A day after..

Neji took a deep breath, and headed home. He frowned as he watched Sakura giggle at Gaara's words. _I guess she really forgot about me.._ He sighed.

He really wanted Sakura to be his dance partner. But sadly, it looks like Gaara was able to approach her first than he did. _Tomorrow..maybe she'll talk to me.._

Walking across the sidewalk, Neji noticed a new shop being built near the marketplace. He said to himself, "That was where our favorite candy shop used to stand. Haahh.. Too bad they had it demolished soon." He started to realize that many places where he and Sakura spent their childhood together were being wrecked down. Last week, the large tree on the hillside where they used to play hide-and-seek was chopped down by some villagers and used the land to build a temple for the Konoha elders.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Neji! Look at these!" Sakura pulled him to a window where lots of candies were displayed. "They look pretty!"

"Ah! You just wanna eat them!" Neji teased.

"Hmph! You just don't want me to enjoy eating candy! Watch your mouth, **Hyuuga**." Sakura yelled, reaching out her right fist to Neji's face.

"Did I say something bad? I said, you just wanna eat them! Aren't you forgetting something about candy!"

"What?"

"The elders told me that candies rot tongues.." He told Sakura with a scary face.

"Ah. Whatever, Hyuuga. You believe the Elders!"

"Of course I do! The elders in our clan speak nothing but the truth!"

"Neji, look." She took out a piece of candy from her pocket. "I have been eating this brand for almost half a decade now."

"Hn? What about it?" He stared blankly at her.

"Look," she stuck her tongue out. "Did my tongue got rotten all over? Just like what your **Elders** said?"

"Iie."

"Do you get it now? It's okay to eat candy!" She cheered.

"Chigau! You're so wrong!" Neji pulled the candy and threw it on the trash.

"Hey! That's the last piece! Arrrrrgh! What was that for!" Sakura shouted at him with rage.

"From now on, I don't want you to eat candies. Any." Neji said seriously.

"You can't stop me! Never!" She yelled, pulling Neji inside the candy shop.

Neji nearly bumped into the sliding door, "Watch it! You nearly hit the door with my head!"

"Sorry!" She smiled her cutest smile, with her tongue stuck out.

Neji's face went red all over. "N-nani!"

"We'll get all the candy **we** want." She grinned.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He walked further, and saw an abandoned vacant lot. They used to hold meetings when they were still genins in vacant lots in Konoha, together with Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke.

He stopped thinking. _Sasuke_. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

He remembered Sakura talking about the feelings she was having with the Uchiha. He listened to every word she said, even the sorrowful ones. His heart broke with every word she said about the Uchiha. Every word telling how much she admires him. She even told him that she'll never hold back to loving the Uchiha.

He recalled Sakura crying on his shoulder because Sasuke rejected her feelings. The Uchiha was cold, never letting anyone to tap his heart.

He began to think of the other memories they've shared while staring at the newly-built shop.

Noticing the sudden change of weather, he turned back and made his way to the Hyuuga Estate.

_Don't worry, Neji, it's just another day.. Yea. Another day without her._

XXXXX

"Ne, Gaara-san," Sakura looked at Gaara, who was busy wearing his hitai-ate.

"What is it, Sakura?" Gaara looked back at her.

"Uhmm.. I was wondering.. Did you and Tenten had a past?" Sakura asked curiously.

"What? Ahahah! No!" Gaara laughed at her.

"..."

"Why?" Gaara stared at her, seeing her standing beside him motionlessly.

"U-uhh.. I saw her glare at me this afternoon. Maybe it was because you chose me to become your partner.." Sakura told him.

"Oh, is that so? Uhh.. Sakura..?"

"Nani?"

"I'm so sorry but..I wanna call off the agreement."

_Author's note: What agreement..?_

"G-Gaara-san? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I have business to do at Suna. Remember, I'm just a temporary exchange student here at the Ninja Academy. I don't think I can make it at the dance." Gaara frowned.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry about it!" She said, trying to cheer Gaara up.

"Are you sure? I mean, what about you? Are you really sure?"

"Yeah! Ahahah!" Sakura laughed.

Gaara felt relieved. He knew Sakura wouldn't actually accept the agreement. He waved goodbye to Sakura. He walked away to go to Suna, leaving a smiling Sakura behind.

XXXXX

Neji went inside his room and threw his bag on his bed. Quietly, he sat down and meditated. He wanted to freshen up, to forget what happened today.

But, no matter how he made himself busy meditating, he can't seem to forget what he saw..and it broke his heart.

"Sakura.. Where have you--I mean.. How can you possibly forget everything we've shared..?" He muttered, with his eyes closed.

_Tomorrow..will be absolutely and exactly the same as today.._

He unkowingly fell asleep while sitting.

XXXXX

Sakura went inside her room and took a fresh afternoon shower.

After showering, she decided to read some books Godaime lent her. Those books contain some medical jutsus she might need in case of an emergency. She read between the lines, remembering every word the book had told her. She sat on her bed quietly, focusing more on the books than on the noisy sound of dogs barking outside.

Moments later, the barking sounded louder. This time, Sakura covered both of her ears to avoid hearing the barking sound.

After a few seconds, the barking got even worse. She was fed up and looked outside the window. There stood Kiba and his dog Akamaru, waving at her.

"What the heck are you doing here!" Sakura yelled.

"Ahahah! Hi Sakura-chan! We just dropped by to ask you-"

"About the prom? Wait."

She went off to see Kiba and Akamaru at her doorstep. She was surprised to see him holding a bunch of flowers.

"K-Kiba? What are these for?"

"Not what. Who."

"Well then, are you asking me for help to find a date for you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"For you," Kiba answered. "Sakura-chan, will you be my date for the prom?"

"K-Kiba..? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok! I'd love to! But please.. Next time, don't bring Akamaru here just to make dog noises, ok? Otherwise.."

"Ok! Ok! Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Kiba and Akamaru went off downtown merrily, satisfied with what Sakura told him.

XXXXX

The next day, Neji woke up early and prepared his things for school. He will attend classes today.

While walking across the hallway, his uncle, Hiashi called him. "Neji."

"Huh? Good morning, Hiashi-sama."

"Good morning. I'd like to inform you the details about your next appointment with the elders."

"What about it?" He looked as if something weird will happen.

"Neji, you're now the representative of the Branch Family."

"What? How will I know anything about the Branch Family if I've been living here on the Head Family's estate?"

"Impossible. You've been going to the Branch Family at least twice a month."

Hiashi's right. Neji have been visiting his late father's friends twice every month, giving them everything they need in case of emergencies. Being the Hyuuga prodigy, he is remarkably strong. The strongest of all the Hyuuga. The elders once proved that he possesses the perfect control and use of Byakugan. He may even surpass Hiashi's skills.

"Hiashi-sama, I admit that I spend my time with the Branch Family at least twice every month. I've been helping the families there."

"Good. Now, all you have to do is tell the Head Elders about the problems the Branch Family is encountering."

"I'd be more than willing to attend the gathering," Neji said proudly.

"That's what I like about you. Pretty soon, you'll be able to make your way to surpass me, and then you'll be the next Clan Leader."

"H-Hiashi-sama.. No. I am not worthy." He answered back.

"Yes you are. In three years, you'll have to defeat my daughter in battle." Hiashi replied.

"Hinata-sama? Master, I know I'm in no position to say this but..I think she needs more training."

"I know. She really needs it. Anyway, I think you should be heading to the academy." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I have to go early! I'm leaving!" Neji pulled his bag and ran off.

"Hizashi," The Hyuuga Master stared at the blue sky. Crossing his arms, he called his late twin brother, "Soon, your son will lead the whole clan. Please, watch over him. Never let him go astray." With those parting words, he headed in to his room.

XXXXX

"Neji-sama!" A girl with brown hair called to him, making a cute face. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou." Neji said coldly. The girl, seeing that Neji isn't in the mood, walked away.

"Hmph! That was so mean!" A familiar voice said.

"Nani?" He looked for the voice's owner.

"You shouldn't have said that. Look, the pretty girl went away." He found the owner. A pink-haired kunoichi stood in front of him.

"S-sakura..?"

"I have to get going. I'll go see Kiba at the cafeteria." She said.

"Wait! Sakura!" Neji yelled. He really wanted to talk to her, to remind her of their childhood, to tell her how he feels.

But before he said another word, Sakura became completely out of sight. He sighed.

_Cafeteria._

She's at the cafeteria..waiting for Kiba.

XXXXX

Sakura stood there, waiting for Kiba, to talk about the prom. Trying to avoid boredom, she took out one of the scrolls Godaime gave her. She sat on a table and read.

_It's past 15 minutes. Where could that dog-boy be?_

She went to the corridors and saw Kiba laughing with a green-haired girl she knew. She pretended not to see the boy and made her way to the classroom.

"Sakura! Wait!"

"Huh? What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about it.."

"Nah. It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Aa." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry.."

She left and entered the classroom.

"Haruno Sakura! Where have you been! You're 15 minutes late!" Mitarashi-sensei yelled.

"Sumimasen! I went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I forgot to do so this morning. I'm really sorry, sensei! Please forgive me!" Sakura bowed to her.

"Just sit down. And next time, don't forget to eat breakfast. A good ninja should be physically fit and strong. You should never skip meals, got it?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good. Now, as I was saying.."

XXXXX

Neji can't take his eyes off Sakura. She's sitting two rows away from him. He sighed.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Sensei?"

"What are you doing? Why aren't you listening?"

"No, sensei. I was listening."

"You sure?" His sensei stood in front of his seat, glaring at him. "You've been like that since yesterday."

"I am listening, sensei. I always am." Neji replied, returning his sensei's glare.

"Let's see.. Hm.. Ok, if you really are, can you please tell me what was the last word I said?"

"We were talking about how you noticed that I wasn't listening." Neji smirked. "To be specific, the last word you said was 'said', with an interrogative accent."

"Watch your mouth, Hyuuga."

Neji remembered that sentence. Some pink-haired girl told him those words..

"Hyuuga Neji!" The kunoichi yelled, seeing that Neji isn't listening again.

"Sumimasen, sensei. Please forgive my impudence."

"I see you are thinking of something else. I'll punish you. Out! Stand at the hallway!" This time, Mitarashi-sensei tried to control her temper. "Your attitude's way too worse than before. I'm reminding you, Neji. If you keep on acting like this, I'll never hesitate to fail your Values rate!"

Mitarashi-sensei made some bunshins to watch over Neji.

"Don't move a muscle! Otherwise, I'll be forced to squeeze the crap out of you!" Mitarashi-sensei yelled.

"Gomen, sensei."

"Out!"

XXXXX

"Neji is such a jerk," Sakura said to herself. "He sure changed a lot."

Mitarashi-sensei told him to stand at the hallway for the whole period. Little did she know that Neji's still "attending" the class, using his Byakugan to see through the walls.

XXXXX

"Kiba, are you still interested?"

"Uhh.. Sakura, I really wanna be your partner but..this girl-"

"Haruka? Yea."

"Aa.. Aeheh.. She said she'll tie me on a tree branch if I don't agree.. She forced me to be her partner so.. Sorry.. I highly value my life!"

"Ahah! Don't worry about it, Kiba! It's okay! I understand!"

"Really? Great! Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan!"

"Don't mention it!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh, by the way, What about you and Neji.. You know.. He has no partner yet, so I think you can be his partner." Kiba said.

"I don't think so. He has his fangirls. Why would he need to have a partner, if he has _partners_?"

_Darn fangirls..._

"Uhm.. Sakura, it seems like Neji doesn't entertain any of them. He hates them very much, but he can't get away from them. He doesn't hurt women."

_He doesn't, huh..? Look at what he did to me.._ Sakura took her bag and headed to the door. "Kiba, I'll be going now."

"Huh? What about Neji?"

"Hn? Nah. I'm not fit to be is partner." Sakura walked off.

XXXXX

**A/N: Please review! Your comments mean a lot to me! Tell me what you think will happen next! It'll be long before I post the next chapter.. Please wait, okay!**


	2. Chapter 2 Preoccupation

**40 Kinds of Sadness - a NejiSaku fic.**

This is the continuation of my first fanfic! Uhh.. Please consider typographical and grammar errors.. I'm not that good in English.

I'd like to credit Doctor Meowzie for this.. I got the main idea of this fic from her fanfic "Chick Magnet".

To continue with the story, please read the prologue "Always Have Waited" before you proceed on this one! That way you'll be able to understand each and every line of this story!

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2**

Preoccupation

XXXXX

Neji pulled his bag. He's going home early.

"Hey, Neji!" Kiba called him.

"Hn? What?" Neji replied.

"I know you wanna ask Sakura out. Uhm.. well, do you..?"

Neji paused for a while. Kiba had been his friend for ages. Aside from Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Naruto, Kiba had been his closest male friend.

"Well?" Kiba waited for him to answer.

Neji nodded.

"I knew it! For crying out loud, Neji! You should've asked her! Now look at what you did. She thinks that she's not fit to be your partner." Kiba patted his shoulder.

_Fuck._ "Nani..! S-she.." Neji stared at him. "Hell yea, dude. You better talk to her."

"I thought Gaara and Sakura--"

"Blah-blah your way dude. Gaara told her that he will not make it to the dance. He was worried that Sakura might end up having no partner for the prom."

"What? Gaara left her?" Neji's heart danced.

"Are you listening, dude? Yea. Gaara left her. After that, I asked her to be my date. We agreed, but suddenly, that cursed shit-faced woman..Haruka, blackmailed me. She said that she would tie me on a tree branch if I'd reject her. Damn it, Neji! You know how poisonous Sakamonnojos are." Kiba complained, clenching his fists. "Anyway, you better tell her soon, Neji."

"But how? I know..she hates me.." Neji's smile turned into a frown.

"Hmm.." Kiba tried to think of a solution. "Dude, you gotta tell her..and fast."

"Kiba.. You know my situation, right? I really don't understand why she hates me.." Neji bowed his head.

"Neji, if you really wanna make up things with her, you better do the first approach. Who knows? Maybe this time she'll talk to you." Kiba answered with a grin.

"Arigato, Kiba. I gotta go see Sakura now." Neji hurried off.

XXXXX

Sakura went shopping. She wanted to bring her mom a new book to read. She went to one of the green shelves near the cashier, and unmindful of her steps, she accidentally bumped into a person. A pocketbook slipped from the person's hand.

"I-Itai.." Sakura rubbed her forehead, then she noticed a yellow-orange-covered book with a man and woman chasing each other. She looked at the book title. Damn. _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Next time, watch where you're going," A silver-haired jounin reached out his hand to help her get up. "Okay?"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! Sorry for bumping on you! Err.. What brought you here?" Sakura asked.

"I bought Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 254," Sakura's eyes widened. He's worshipping such a stupid novel! And he's already on vol. 254!

Sakura's eyes twitched. She's facing a perv.. "Hey, I'm already in my mid-20's. I can LEGALLY read novels like these." Kakashi said defensively, as if he can read her mind.

"I know.. Uhm, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura faced her sensei.

"Hn? What?" Kakashi looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Are you a regular customer here?"

"You bet I am." Kakashi raised his right thumb, looking more like Gai-sensei.

"For how long?"

Kakashi stopped to think, then he patted Sakura's head. "As far as I can remember, I've been a regular customer for 2 years." He closed his eyes, which Sakura knew was a smile. _I wonder what lies behind that mask.._

"Oi, Sakura-chan?"

"H-huh! Ahahah! Yea. Nothing.. I just wanted to know.." Sakura tried to smile. "Aheheheh.."

"Oh well, I suppose you're here for something, right?"

"Of course! What else am I gonna do inside a bookstore?" She gave Kakashi an uneven look. "I wanna buy a new book for mom.."

"Oh, I see.. Can I be of any help?" Kakashi held his hitai-ate up, revealing his implanted Sharingan.

Sakura gasped. _Sharingan._

"Sakura, you've been absent-minded since this morning, noh?" Kakashi patted her head again.

"I just remembered someone..gomen, Kakashi-sensei.." She bowed her head.

"Iiaa! I'm the one who should apologize." He suddenly threw a kunai at a hooded man. The man shouted in pain. "See? It seems that some petty lowlife sneaked inside to steal my precious Icha Icha Paradise.."

Sakura didn't notice the man.. Whaaa.. So that's why Kakashi-sensei revealed his Sharingan! Hell no. His senses are very sensitive. He can sense movements even without the Sharingan.

"Sorry for reminding you of Sasuke, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he'll be back.."

"I wish he won't.." Sakura replied. Kakashi's eyebrows raised. "I'm over with him, sensei.. So there's no reason for us to meet again.."

"I see. Hmm.. Well, I think I gotta go now. I have an appointment with Godaime at 4. Ja." Kakashi brought his hitai-ate back to its original position.

"Aa. Take care, sensei!" Sakura waved her hand goodbye as she watched him leave the bookstore.

XXXXX

_Where can Sakura be..?_ Neji walked across the sidewalk. He had to talk to Sakura.

He stopped by a bookstore to see if Sakura's there, then he saw her through the shop window.

"I finally found you." Neji went in.

Sakura was in the novel section. She was looking at the shelves.

Neji walked closer to her. He looked at Sakura.

"Hey," Neji stood next to Sakura.

Sakura felt her heart jump. It was Neji.

"Hey," Sakura replied.

_Here we go again.._ Neji took a deep breath. He remembered their last conversation. He started it, and ended it.

He didn't know what to say. He stopped to think.

"Lookin' for something?" Neji asked.

Sakura sighed. _Finally, he said something._ "Yeah. I have to get a new book for mom."

"I see.." Neji wanted to hold her, but he can't. He thinks that Sakura hates him now.

"You..why are you here?"

"I came to buy something, too. I found you and thought you were looking for something, so here I am."

"Aah.." Sakura faced him. "I found what I've been looking for. I gotta go now." She sighed.

_There she goes again.. She'll leave me again.._ Neji wanted to stop her, but he just can't. His body felt numb as he watched her leave.

"Bye.." Was all he could say.

It was, again, a very brief conversation.

XXXXX

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, when she saw Aburame Shino sitting up a pole.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" Sakura held her head up, looking at Shino.

"Sakura?" Shino stared down.

"What are you doing!" Sakura asked again.

"Nothing.. Just observing the environs." Shino replied.

"Can I go up too!" Sakura yelled.

"No. There's no more room for you here. Wait. I'll go down." Shino jumped down and brushed the dust off of his clothing.

"It's already 5. Why are you still here?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to escape from boredom." Shino replied. "Sakura,"

"Hn?"

"Are you still available for the prom?" Shino asked shyly.

Sakura felt her heart stop. Aburame..Aburame Shino! Asking her!

"Uhh.. Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Then..will you give this person the honor to.." Shino felt something cold in his hand.

Sakura knew where this was going. This is..so unlike Shino.. "Come again?" She asked.

"Will you give this person the honor to.." Shino gulped. "..be your prom date..?"

Sakura was at loss for words. She didn't expect to have Shino asking her to be his date. She gasped.

Shino waited for her response, but she stood silent, eyes wide open. "Well..if you don't wanna.. I'll be going now.." Shino turned back with a disappointed look.

"W-wait!" Sakura pulled his arm. "Umm.. Sure, Shino.. I'd be very glad to have you as my prom date."

Shino's heart danced. Finally, he got the chance to date Sakura. "Arigato, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura let go of his arm. "Know what? This is so unlike you.." She faced him. "I never knew you're like this.. Well, I got used to the _old_ Shino who was very silent."

Shino looked at her eyes. _How beautiful.._ "Ahahahah! Well, this is the real me.." Shino took off his sweatshirt, revealing the lower part of his face to Sakura.

Inner Sakura was stunned. _Gee.. I didn't know he is this handsome.. I hope he'll take his glasses off, too.._

"Sakura-chan, may I ask you out tonight..?" Shino asked hesitantly.

Sakura grinned. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku Ramen Stand."

"Okay. Meet you at 7 here." Sakura said.

"Okay."

Sakura walked off, waving goodbye to Shino.

XXXXX

"Oi, Neji! I have something to tell you!" That was Naruto, walking past the front gate of the Ninja Academy.

"What is it, Uzumaki?" Neji turned his head back.

"Did you already ask Sakura to be your date?" Naruto asked.

_How did Naruto know that I wanna.._ "No. Not yet. And I don't think I ever will." Neji answered sadly.

"Well, bad news for you, dude." Naruto stated seriously.

"Why?" Neji could sense something like.._failure..?_

"I was walking down from Ichiraku when I found Sakura looking up on a pole. She was talking with Aburame Shino. I heard everything. I don't wanna say this but..it seems like Shino made her agree.." The blonde boy's face became dim. He wanted Neji to be Sakura's date, but unfortunately, Shino had taken her already.

"Sou ka.." Neji's voice became low. Again, he felt something aching somewhere in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Neji." Naruto turned away.

"Thank you for telling me, Uzumaki. At least, now I know." He patted the blonde boy's shoulder.

"I hope she realizes soon, Neji." Naruto said with a wide grin.

Neji's eyes widened. _Masaka.. Does Naruto know..!_

"I know all about it, dude." The blonde stated.

"How did you know..?" Neji asked curiously. _Did dog-boy tell him..!_

"It's obvious. The way you stare at her everyday, all the stalking that you do, the way you glare at boys you don't know getting close to her, the way you hide your feelings when you try to talk to her, and.."

"..and..?" Neji wanted to know. He never knew that someone actually sees the real him. If Naruto knows, then so does Shikamaru, Lee, and the rest of his friends.

"..do you even know that you often talk to yourself concerning Sakura?"

"N-nani! Do I really do that!"

"Why, hell yeah you do!" Naruto raised his two thumbs up.

OO;

Neji became dumbfounded. _I DO THAT!_

"What's wrong? Shocked, no?" Naruto smiled. "It seems that you're so preoccupied. You don't even notice yourself doing that during lunch break. I thought you knew."

_Me? Preoccupied..? Yes. I AM preoccupied. Preoccupied with Sakura in my thoughts._

"D-does everyone know..?" Neji was nervous. He had been saying his thoughts in front of his classmates.

"Luckily, only I do." Naruto answered.

_Haaahhh.._ Neji felt relieved. "Well, do you remember everything I said?" Neji was curious.

"Hmm.. As far as my genius brain remembers, you said something like waiting for her..and.."

"..aaannndd..?" Naruto left him hanging again.

"Yeah! You've been waiting for her all these years.. 6 years, to be exact. Dude, you've been waiting for her all along? And you just don't have the guts to tell her, do you?"

"Sadly, I don't. If I'm gonna tell her, I want the whole village to know how much I love her..but..I just can't.." Neji felt weak inside. "Damn this body! I'm physically strong, but emotionally weak.."

"I remembered something Sandaime told me.." Naruto held his chin. "He said, _'If your physical strength is lacking, train your body. If your emotional strength is lacking, train your heart and mind. If your spiritual strength is lacking, train your soul.'_ I don't know if that was what he told me. I just remembered."

"I see.. So I have to train my heart more.." He tightened his grip on his bag.

"I don't see why you're weak. You're very popular with girls, you know. Many men envy you, and of course I'm not one of them! Ahahahah!" Naruto laughed.

"Popularity does not count. I hate those girls, but I can't stand to hurt them. My uncle once told me that I should respect women, but those..those girls, they always sneak up everytime I try to tell Sakura how I feel."

"You know, I think you should lighten up. How about a bowl of ramen before going home?" Naruto showed him two coupons. _Ichiraku Ramen Stand_.

"Do you have ramen anti-drugs? You're addicted." Neji said.

"I can't help it. Blame it on Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned.

And they walked off.

XXXXX

6:46 PM. Sakura was preparing for her dinner with Shino.

_If only Neji asked me first.._

She left.

XXXXX

"Ready to go?" That was Shino, dressed in his usual clothes. "You look tired. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me.. Aheheh.." Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure..?" Shino asked again.

"Hn? Yeah. I'm fine.." Sakura stretched her arms. "See?"

Shino smiled back. "Okay. Let's go, shall we?"

"Sure."

XXXXX

Naruto and Neji were busy chatting while eating ramen, when the door slid open. Neji was surprised to see what he wanted to see.

But when he looked at the man beside her, he clenched his fists. _Sakura..and Shino.._

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at where she heard someone call her. She was surprised to see her childhood friend, Neji.

_N-Neji! What is he doing here!_

Their eyes met, both telling their emotions. Sakura stared lovingly at him, so did Neji. But they didn't know what those stares actually meant.

"Good evening..Sakura.." Neji greeted her.

"Good evening too, Neji.." Sakura replied.

"Guess what, guys!" Shino exclaimed. "Sakura agreed to be my prom date! Ne, Sakura-chan?" He faced Sakura.

"Yeah..right.." Sakura answered.

"Hey, why don't you two join us?" Naruto said.

"Sure! Come, Sakura-chan." Shino assisted Sakura to her seat.

Sakura sat between Shino and Neji. She didn't know what to do. She remained silent, and listened to the boys' chattering. Later did she notice that Neji was silent, too.

XXXXX

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! I had my OC, Sakamonnojo Haruka, play in this chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! To all who have read and are reading this, please review! Your comments mean a lot to me! Tell me what you think will happen next! I posted this chapter because I'll be kinda busy next month. I don't wanna keep you hanging, you know!**


	3. Chapter 3 Almost There

**40 Kinds of Sadness - a NejiSaku fic. **

Chapter threeeeee! Hell yeah!

I'm glad a few of you people liked this..although to me, this is just a pile of crap. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! (hugs)

Shino sure is OOC.. Gomen for that. It was supposedly Shikamaru, but I wanna preserve his 'bored' face.

I wish Naruto was mine.. Kishimoto-sama, I'll pay you a billion dollars! Please let Sakura reside in Neji's arms forever.. Oh, please.. (kneels and attempts to slit own throat)

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3 **

Almost There

XXXXX

Sakura didn't know what to do. _Should I talk to him..?_

Neji, who was unsure himself, sat still and listened to his friends' conversation.

"Like the one we did last summer..! Gawd Shino! You're very cool!" Naruto laughed.

"I was supposed to sit next Kurenai-sensei, when Asuma-sensei pulled me." Shino shook his head. "They should get married soon.."

"He WAS jealous! Kurenai-sensei's face was priceless when he kissed her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, Asuma-sensei was drunk."

"Drunk me whatever. He kissed her. Period." Naruto pushed.

"No! Asuma-sensei was out of his mind. He WAS DRUNK, dobe!"

"Meheh. I bet fifty bucks. He wasn't drunk."

"Prove it." Shino's left eyebrow raised at one end.

"You want proof, eh? Kurenai-sensei didn't smell a trace of alcohol when he kissed her."

"Wha-!" Shino was shocked. Naruto grinned.

"See? I told you! Gyahahahahah!" Naruto laughed.

Neji, on the other side of the table, expressed a blank face. _I shouldn't have come here.._

Wait. Sakura seemed to be bored too.

_Should I talk to her..? No. She'd definitely reject because she already has Shino to be her date.._

XXXXX

Sakura sighed. She was bored. Even though she wanted to talk to him, she couldn't. She knew she had to focus more on Shino tonight, but his presence was bothering her..a lot.

She had longed for him.. She wanted to touch him, like what they used to do before they got into this mess.

They were so young, so innocent, so unmindful of the world they were living in.

Sakura was 13, and Neji was 14.

XXXXX

Naruto and Shino were laughing. They never had a conversation like that before, and Shino surprisingly enjoyed it.

The Aburame completely forgot Sakura. He looked at his side and found Sakura sitting quietly while eating her bowl of ramen. The bowl has gone cold, but still, Sakura silently sipped the broth.

He looked at the far left, and saw Neji sitting, eyes closed and legs crossed. He's meditating.

Shino sighed. He patted Sakura's hand, which was resting beside the bowl. He smiled and said, "It's getting late. Wanna go home?"

Sakura stared blankly at him. "Shino, what are you saying? It's past an hour since we came, so it's still 8. Not late."

"So, you wanna stay longer? Uhh..gomen.. I kinda enjoyed Naruto's stories."

"It's okay. This is your first time to talk like that. I know.. You used to be quiet..and now I'm glad. I never knew you can be very talkative." Sakura smiled.

Shino smiled back. "It feels a little lighter.."

"Doesn't it? See? Just be yourself.." She messed Shino's hair.

"Hey! What was that for!" Shino protested. She was the only woman who touched his hair like that, of course, except for his family.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." Sakura reached for a comb inside her pocket and started to comb Shino's hair.

The two of them seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Unknown to them, a man with silver eyes had been trying to hide his emotions. He was deeply hurt as the two laughed at each other.

XXXXX

Naruto was actually sleeping inside Ichiraku. Neji finally opened his eyes. The giggling sounds had stopped. Sakura was still sitting between him and Shino. They were talking about the prom.

Neji stood up, which caught Sakura's attention. She looked at him as he walked towards Naruto.

"Oi, Uzumaki. I don't wanna carry you home." Neji shook Naruto's shoulders. The blonde boy was still sleeping. This time Neji took a deep breath, leaned in towards Naruto's left ear, and shouted. "DOBE!"

"H-aaah! What the-! Argh! Hyuuga! What was that for!" Naruto was mad. Sakura was surprised by what Neji did. _Did he..actually shout..?_

"You were sleeping. I'd rather pull the whole village with my own strength than to carry you home." Neji pulled Naruto's ear. "Stupid fox."

"AAH! That hurt!"

"Whatever. Wanna go home?" Neji asked, although he didn't really want to. But the pain Shino and Sakura was causing made his heart ache. He wanted to go away..away from them.

"Aa. I have to meet Hinata-chan tomorrow."

"At least we're not drunk. Get up."

"Ya, ya. Oi, Shino, Sakura, goodnight!" Naruto waved goodbye to his friends.

"Enjoy the rest of the night." Neji commented. "Good evening."

And Neji walked off.

Sakura followed him with her eyes. _See, you really didn't care.._

XXXXX

Neji walked with Naruto outside. The blonde, being aware of Neji's feelings, understood why he did that. He decided to talk to the Hyuuga about it.

"Neji, it hurt, didn't it?"

Neji didn't answer.

"Don't hide your emotions."

"I am not." Neji replied.

"Yes, you do. Look, if you keep mumbling about it you won't even touch a single strand of Sakura-chan's hair. Can't you just tell her?"

"I already dealt with that. I told you, I just can't."

Naruto didn't know what to answer. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going home," Neji said. "I have to train."

"Whatever." Naruto and Neji parted ways.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at Ichiraku..

"Ne, Shino, I think we should go home." Sakura said.

"You're right. We really should." Shino got up, and helped Sakura.

"Arigato, Shino.."

"Ahahah! It's nothing. Anything for my prom date.."

Sakura smiled.

They headed towards the door, and went outside to go home.

XXXXX

A week later..

Neji was walking home when his friends jumped on him.

"Oi, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn-What!" Neji was surprised.

"The prom will be next week. Got yourself a date yet?" That was Chouji, who was happily munching his potato chips.

Neji halted.

"Argh! Look at what you did!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to be straightforward! Gomen, Neji.." Chouji apologized.

"Ah? Iia.. It's okay. I'm not planning for the prom. I'm not going." he said sadly.

There was silence.

"Hey!" That was Naruto. "I have a brilliant plan!"

There was silence again.

"What? You don't like it?" Naruto asked.

"Baka! We're waiting for you to say it!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"You guys know how to play instruments? Like, musical instruments?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kiba replied. "I can play bass and drums."

"You go for the drum set." Naruto said.

"Okay!" Kiba yelled with joy.

"What about the rest of you guys?"

"I can play the keyboards." That was Chouji.

"Okay. The keyboard is yours. Who else?"

"I can play the bass and the guitar." Shikamaru said. "Hand me the bass."

"Okay. Neji, do you play?" Naruto asked.

"I can play the guitar and the violin."

"What kind of guitar?"

"Both acoustic and electric." Neji answered.

"Good."

After minutes of debating ang discussing, they finally made a conclusion. They will perform for the upcoming prom. Neji will be on the lead guitar, Kiba on drums, Shikamaru on bass, Chouji on keyboards and Naruto on vocals and guitars.

"What is our band name again?" Kiba asked.

"We will be known as.." Naruto took a deep breath. "Shinobi no Go."

"Sounds great." Shikamaru said. At last, he found something _un_troublesome to do.

XXXXX

Neji found comfort with his friends. He was missing Sakura badly, but he found something that would calm him, a bit.

"Oi, Chouji! G minor!" Naruto yelled.

"But..I'm still hungry!"

"Argh! Okay. I'll treat you at Ichiraku!"

"Okay! Kiba, please plug in the keyboards!"

"Okay!"

After long hours of practice, they finally made great music.

"Yatta! We're ready! Now, to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

XXXXX

Thursday. 2 days before the prom.

"Ok, boys." Iruka-sensei called Naruto and the rest.

"So, did they approve it?"

"They did."

"Hell YEAH!"

"Gee.. I never knew you guys can play."

"Of course, we can! Uh, sensei, we gotta go practice."

"Okay. Good luck." Iruka-sensei vanished.

XXXXX

Friday. A day before the prom.

Sakura was walking down the street to meet Shino. No matter how she hoped to forget Neji, she couldn't. It's not like she hates him or anything, it's because she couldn't stand seeing him being flirted by other girls.

She looked up the blue sky. Her inner-self was right. She IS in love. Although she didn't want to, she agreed to be Shino's date. She knew she'd regret, but just the thought of Neji dancing with another girl tore her apart, so she thought being with Shino would make her forget the Hyuuga prodigy.

_How could you be so mean?_ Her inner-self was protesting regarding her decision. _You are obviously using Shino!_

Sorry..for using you, Shino..

She stopped at the pole where she found Shino a week ago.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Shino.."

"Sorry for being late. How long have you been waiting?" Shino asked with a worried voice.

"Ah? Iie.. I didn't wait too long. I came a couple of minutes ago." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, okay. Come let's go to the academy."

"Yah.."

XXXXX

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled. "We finished another song!"

"Yea. Oi, dobe," That was Neji, taking off the guitar strap from his shoulder. "How many songs are we supposed to play?"

"Five?"

"Five songs? We already rehearsed two." Kiba walked away from the drum set.

"Which leaves three more songs to practice," Shikamaru placed the bass guitar on top of the table. "I think we should finish them all today."

"We really should. Chouji, can you think of another song? We're running out of them." Naruto unplugged the electric guitar.

"Hmm.. I don't know.. What about a slow song?"

"Something slow.. Something slow.." Naruto placed his fist on his open palm. "I got it!"

"Hn?" The rest of the boys looked at him skeptically.

"We need _two_ more.." Naruto grinned.

"I thought we sh-"

"Two. Period."

"But you said we need five! Why two?"

"The last song is reserved."

"Reserved? What do you mean?"

Naruto walked out of the room with a huge grin occupying his face.

"Care to have some ramen before we resume practicing?"

XXXXX

"Hey, Shino, what are you doing?" Sakura dusted the dirt off of her blouse.

"I was assinged to look for a certain scroll."

"Darn Iruka-sensei! Can't he find it himself?"

"Don't worry, Sakura, it was my fault." Shino smiled.

"Why? What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot to do my assignment yesterday."

Aburame Shino forgot to do his homework.

_Hey! That doesn't sound right!_

"Y-you..forgot to do your homework!"

"Hyeahh.." Shino scratched the back of his head.

"Aren't you the 3rd smartest of all chuunin? Why did you forget?"

"Hn.. I don't know. I just did."

XXXXX

"There! We're done!"

"Done already? Know what, fox-boy, the last song is REALLY intriguing me." Kiba said.

"Dog-boy, don't worry about it. I've got it hiding under my _sleeve_.."

"There you go again."

"Do you really wanna know?" Naruto teased.

"WE DO!" All the boys yelled, except Shikamaru.

"I knew there is a _troublesome_ part here.. Sheesh. What is it? Spit it out before I force it out of you."

"Ahahah! You'll find out tomorrow night!" Naruto grinned again. "Whatever it is, I know we'll all like how it'll turn out."

"Whatever."

XXXXX

"Arigato, Sakura-chan."

"No problem, Shino! Ahahah!"

"If you didn't happen to find that old briefcase I'd probably be dead tomorrow morning.."

"Don't say that! Iruka-sensei punished you because you didn't do your part as a student. Don't worry, though. After the prom, we'll all be fully-pledged chuunin." Sakura smiled.

"And we'll get to work close to the Hokage!" Shino continued.

"Right on!"

"Uhh, Sakura-chan..?" Shino held her hand.

Sakura blushed lightly. "S-shino..?"

Shino leaned closer. He placed his face near her left ear. "Arigato.." Then he let go of her hands and faced her.

"It's nothing, Shino.." Sakura smiled.

"It's already 5. Let's get you home." Shino grinned. This time, he took his glasses off.

Sakura took a deep breath. _Shino is so handsome.._

"Okay.."

XXXXX

"Shikamaru, what're you thinking?" Chouji asked.

"That dobe.. What is he up to again?"

"Whatever it is, he said he'll make sure that we'll like it." Chouji opened his pack of chips.

"But still..I wonder.." Shikamaru stood up. "Come on, Chouji, let's go home."

"We'll be back at 7, right?"

"Yes. I'll just take a good nap."

XXXXX

"Hey, Naruto." Neji called him.

"At last, you called me by my name. What?"

"What are you planning to do?" Neji's voice became serious.

"Alright. I'll tell everybody anyway.. The last song is reserved..for you."

"F-for me?" Neji was surprised.

"I want you to serenade Sakura. Got it?"

"You want me to what! But Uzu-"

"Take it, or leave it. This may be your last chance. If you really wanna be with Sakura, this is the only way. You want the whole village to know, right? Why don't you just take the opportunity and do it?" Naruto's face became serious. He really wanted Neji to be with Sakura.

"Uzumaki.."

XXXXX

**A/N: AAAHH.. (dips into a nice, hot bath) Very soothing.. **

Thanks for your new reviews, and sorry if this chapter sucked. (bleayuk)

And, I apologize for the wrong summary. I SUCK. That was supposed to be 7 years of waiting, because Sakura was 12 when she first saw Sasuke. They were 8 and 7 when they first met, right? Neji fell in love at such a young age.

Anyway, if you have some ideas, please feel free to share them! I'm SO having a hard time..

I have many ideas, but putting those ideas together will be pain in the coconut and in the booty.

Oops, I almost forgot. I wanna inform you guys..

..that I update every eleven(11) days.

You happy? Nah. Because my story sucks.

Again, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Ocean Avenue

**40 Kinds of Sadness - a NejiSaku fic.**

Yay! Another chapter!

Hmm.. Looks like things are getting better.. What do you guys think? Will Neji accept Naruto's offer?

Damn it! Sure, he will! Why? Because I said so! Gyahahahah!

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 4**

Ocean Avenue

XXXXX

"Uzumaki.."

"This is the least I can do for you. We both know how much you love Sakura, so we have to do this. Come on, do it." Naruto grinned.

"Alright. I'm doing this because I love Sakura. Uzumaki, thanks." Neji felt something pumping hardly in his chest.

"That's Naruto to you, or maybe Rokudaime.." Again, Naruto grinned.

Neji smiled back.

XXXXX

The next day..

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get Ino!" Sakura said while preparing her dress for the prom.

She took the phone and called Ino.

_**PHONE CONVERSATION**_

"Hello? Inoink!" (A.N.: Got it? Inoink? Ino-oink?)

"Huh? Oh, Forehead-chan! Getting ready for the prom?"

"Hell yeah! Look, I really need you here. I'm having trouble with the hair clips. I kinda lost some. Can I borrow some of yours?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Oh thanks! Bye!"

"Bye!"

**END PHONE CONVERSATION**

Sakura walked towards the door. She'll prepare some cookies for Ino.

_Minutes later.._

Someone knocked at the door.

"Forehead-chan! Open up!"

Sakura opened the door. "Ino-pig, you're early! Err.. What are those bags?"

Ino dropped the bags. She opened one and smiled. "I thought you might like these, so I brought them." She slid a purple kimono out.

Sakura's eyes widened. "It's pretty! Why don't you come in and have a seat?"

Ino sat down on the couch. "Aah.. Hey, forehead."

"Hn?"

"Are you baking again? I smell chocolate cookies."

"Oh my god!" Sakura ran to the kitchen.

XXXXX

"Dakara aaaaaaaaaaaahh! Haruka kanata!"

The band played hard. 

"Let's try that again." Neji said. "Naruto, I think you need more yelling."

"Do I? Gawd. I don't wanna wreck this warehouse."

"Ah. Just get on with it. _Mendokusai.._" Shikamaru raised his arms in a lazy manner.

"Alright, alright! Let's start again."

And the music started again.

XXXXX

Sakura looked happily at the mirror.

"Ino-pig! This looks good on me!" She made cute faces at the mirror.

"Yeah. So, wanna keep it?" Ino tucked at the edges of the dress.

"Hell yeah!"

XXXXX

"Ah. It's already 11 a.m. Are you sure you don't wanna rest?" Shikamaru plugged in the bass again.

"Hey, Mr. Mendokuse whatever, we'll be performing live on stage 10 hours from now!" Naruto yelled at the boy. "For your info, we need to rehearse that **one last SONG**! Speaking of that song.."

"Can't you just tell us NOW! So we can freaking practice it already!" Kiba had always waited for that.

"Alright already! The last song is.."

Everyone gulped.

"..reserved."

Shikamaru hit Naruto with the bass guitar, while Kiba threw the drum sticks at him. "Baka-mono!" They said in unison.

"Hey--! What was that for!" Naruto massaged his head.

"You..you dobe! You said that shiznit yesterday!" Kiba hit him again.

"That's the second!"

"Just get on with it!" Shikamaru rubbed impatiently at the bass.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh.." Naruto walked close to Neji. "We will be playing a song for Sakura."

"For Sakura-chan? Why?" Kiba tried to think. "Oh.. I get it.." He grinned widely.

"What is it, Kiba?" Chouji finally threw the candy wrapper.

"You don't know! Gawd, Chouji! Don't you know that Neji's in love with Sakura?"

"N-nani!" Chouji's eyes widened. "I..I never knew that! They were childhood friends, right?"

"Yeah, they were.." Naruto eyed Neji, who was standing next to him perspiring.

"A-ano.. I think we should practice now.." Neji was nervous. _Damn it.._

"Ah-aah.. Let's continue practicing." Shikamaru sat lazily on the couch. "Mendokusai.."

Naruto snatched the microphone. "Ok, Neji. Let's practice that song of yours."

XXXXX

11:45 P.M. Ninja Academy

"Iruka! Have you seen my _Icha Icha Paradise_!" Kakashi was angered.

"Hn..? N-no! I-I haven't s-seen it!" Iruka replied, while slipping an orange pocketbook in his sleeve.

XXXXX

8:00 P.M. _An hour before the Prom Night_

(_**A/N:** Too fast, ne? So sorry for that. I just came home from volleyball practice, and I feel so wasted now.. -- Anyway, please continue reading!_)

Shino knocked at the door of Sakura's house.

"Uhh.. Sakura-chan..?" Shino held the bouquet tightly. For the first time in his life, he was going to do something _he wasn't supposed to do._

"Oh, Shino! You're early!" Sakura smiled as she opened the door.

"Well, I don't want us to be late. Are you ready?" Shino peeked closer at the ajar door. Sakura was only showing her face.

"You bet I am!" Sakura finally showed herself to him. Shino's eyes widened at the view.

Sakura was wearing a short pink gown with matching frills at the bottom part of the dress. She had a transparent pink cloth covering her shoulder area. Her hair was tied in a bun, just like what she had during the festival. Her bangs fell loosely on her face in a tidy manner.

Shino couldn't believe what he just felt when he saw her. _Must control.._

"You're beautiful.." A small murmur escaped from his lips.

"Th-thanks.." Sakura blushed.

"So.. Shall we go now?" Shino offered his arm to her.

"Yeah.. Sure.." Sakura held his arm.

XXXXX

"5, 6, 7, go."

The band played the first song they were about to play. After about 3 minutes, they got it right.

"Ah yeah! We're ready!" Naruto shouted in glee.

"Uzumaki, I think we should be heading there now." Neji pulled nervously at his guitar.

"Feh.. It's already 8! Aaaahhh.."

"Hn.. Yea. We should go now."

"Heheh.. Neji-chan is excited.. Gyahahahhhh..."

"Uzumaki, stop it!" Neji's face turned red. "I'm not..excited.."

"Hah! Say that in front of Sakura-chan!"

XXXXX

8:45 P.M. All the students of Ninja Academy were busy at the venue. Some were making compliments about their partners' outfits, some were chatting, and some were playing pranks and such.

Naruto and the rest of _Shinobi no Go_ were at the backstage, preparing all the instruments they'll use.

"Shikamaru, I think that goes to the left." Chouji pointed at the drum set.

"No, Chouji. This should be at the center."

"Ok. Whatever." The stout boy opened a new fresh pack of chips.

After 15 minutes, Sakura and Shino were spotted talking to each other at the nearby tree. Neji saw them as Sakura giggled at Shino.

_There they are.. Having fun.._

"Sakura-chan.." Shino stared at Sakura straight to the eye, which made her blush.

"N-nani, Shino..?" Sakura's heart was pounding.

Shino suddenly held her hand and lowered his head. Now their faces were just an inch apart from each other.

Neji tried not to look, but his body just won't let him to. His heart ached as he watched his object of affection being with another guy.

"Sakura-chan.." Shino murmured her name again, sending shivers down to her spine. She didn't know what to do, as Shino leaned in closer. He was about to kiss her when suddenly..

The lights went dim. Iruka-sensei was standing at the stage.

"Good evening students. Welcome to the annual Promenade Night. Before we start, let us hear some words from our Great Godaime Hokage."

Sakura looked at the stage. She turned her head to get away from Shino's face. Shino was disappointed.

Neji, who was standing at the back stage, saw what happened. Since then, he started to breathe evenly again.

After Godaime's speech, Iruka-sensei gladly announced that the Prom Night had officially begun.

There were short dances, but Sakura participated neither of those. She just sat next to Shino.

After about an hour, Iruka-sensei introduced the newest band of the Ninja Academy, the Shinobi no Go.

"They'll be playing for you all night!" Iruka said gladly.

The boys finally revealed themselves. There were random screaming, of course, from some fangirls. Sakura was surprised to see Neji holding an electric guitar.

"He will..be playing..?"

Sakura couldn't believe this. _Wasn't he supposed to be with his partners..?_

Shino stood up. "It is because he didn't wanna be with his fangirls."

Sakura's eyes widened. She had always thought wrong about Neji! What a fool she was!

XXXXX

"Okay, minna! Are you ready!" Naruto cheered the audience.

"HELL YEAH!" The students yelled with him.

"This one's called Ocean Avenue. Alright! Boys, let's do it!"

And the music started to occupy the ears of the audience.

**_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_**

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both sixteen and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

Sakura watched as Neji played his guitar. She felt something funny in her belly. She wanted to scream something, but the words just won't come out.

She knew right then that one thing's for sure. _She's falling in love again.._with him.

**_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_**

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

We were both eighteen and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

She didn't know wat to do, or what to say. She looked at Shino, who was listening at the music. He smiled at her and let go of her hand.

Neji looked at Sakura. _Finally..tonight.. I'll tell the whole village how much you mean to me.._

**_If I could find you now, things would get better_**

We could leave this town and run forever

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

Neji's eyes closed. He never felt anything like this before. At last.. At long last.. He was given the opportunity to tell his object of affection how he felt.

**_There's a piece of you that's here with me_**

It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by

I can make believe that you're here tonight

That you're here tonight

Sakura listened to every line of the song. _Oh, I get it.._

_Why..? You ask why..? Because I always feel this way too.._

**_If I could find you now, things would get better_**

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

_Yes.. We could leave everything behind together.._ Neji told himself.

_If acquiring your love would cost me everything I have, I'd gladly give it all.._

**_I remember the look in your eyes_**

When I told you that this was goodbye

You were begging me not tonight

Not here, not now

We're looking up at the same night sky

Keep pretending the sun will not rise

Be together for one more night

Somewhere, somehow

_I never told you goodbye.._ Sakura closed her eyes.

_I never told you goodbye.._ Neji continued playing the music.

**_If I could find you now, things would get better_**

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

Everybody was unaware that, in the middle of the crowd, two people were busy reminiscing precious memories from the past.

XXXXX

**A/N: Ah! There you have it! Sorry if this chappie is crappy! (wooh..I'm a poet!) .;**

Well, thanks to the reviewers! I love you all!

low-ponytail

arubadiamond

Gaara's Desert Blossom

mentally unstable X3

al2010

Xinoria

Neji'sgurl

teentitansrockmysock

There! Sorry if I didn't post your names on the previous chappies! Well, anyway, thanks for reading!

The song is from Yellowcard. That was the song we played last year during our prom night.. LOL Anyway, please review! Wanna talk? E-mail me at

a d v e n t a d d i c t y a h o o . c o m

or visit me at

h t t p / w w w . m y o t a k u . c o m / u s e r s / a d v e n t a d d i c t

Please omit the spaces!

Arigato! 


	5. Chapter 5 Only One

**40 Kinds of Sadness - a NejiSaku fic.**

Woooot! Another chappie! I skipped volleyball practice today for this! (_I'm so dead tomorrow.._)

Gah! Who cares! Well, thanks for reading the last chapter. I rushed it.. Yeah, really. It consumed 20 minutes of my spare time. LOL.

So, there was Neji. Playing the guitar.. Can you imagine him playing the guitar wearing a black parka? With matching black faded denim pants? _Sorry.. I'm not that good in fashion.._

Oh, and I apologize for the wrong facts on _Always Have Waited_. I'm trying to make some twists..so I can call my story original..well, not really.

Thanks for the reviews! They're much appreciated!

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 5**

Only One

XXXXX

Some minor screams were heard from the crowd as Shinobi no Go played their finest music.

All people, even the jounins, were really enjoying the music surrounding the whole place.

Except for two. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei. "Say, Kakashi-san. As my life-long rival, I suppose you'd gladly accept my challenge." That was Gai-sensei, who was busy pouring some sake on two cups.

"What do you mean, Gai-san? See, I don't wanna waste this evening for a nonsense challenge. And, I don't know this _life-long rivalry_ you speak of. Can you just leave? I'm not in the mood." Kakashi resumed reading.

"You're not a coward, aren't you?" Gai-sensei teased.

"Yes. I am a coward. Now go the fuck away." Kakashi-sensei replied.

And Gai-sensei stepped his way out of that corner.

XXXXX

"This next song's titled, Only One."

"1, 2, 3, go."

The band played again.

Sakura watched and listened attentively on the band. She focused on Neji, who was playing again.

_If you only knew.._

Naruto started singing the song.

**_Broken this fragile thing now_**

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

As Sakura listened to the song, tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know why.

**_I feel so broken up_**

And I give up

I just wanna tell you so you know

_I ain't giving up.._ Neji whispered to himself.

**_Here I go_**

Scream my lungs out, and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

_Yes.. You are my only one.._ Sakura took a deep breath again and closed her eyes. Shino just stared blankly at her, and resumed listening.

**_Made my mistakes, let you down_**

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

_Gomen, ne.. **my** Sakura-chan.. Although I'm not quite sure what made us run through this.. I know, I did something wrong.. I'm so sorry.._ Neji looked at Sakura again.

_She closed her eyes.. Maybe she doesn't like the music.._

**_And something's breaking up_**

I feel like giving up

I won't walk out until you know

_Yes.. We once broke up, as friends.. But..if you only knew what I'm feeling.. We'll never be apart again.._ Sakura smiled as she opened her eyes.

**_Here I go_**

Scream my lungs out, and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

_I can't wait for that moment to come.._ Neji continued playing. He really enjoyed this.

He was so happy that night. _Maybe later.. I'll be a lot more happier.._

**_Here I go_**

So dishonestly leave a note, for you my only one

And I know, you can see right through me

So let me go, and you will find someone

_I know, you actually never knew the real me.. And tonight, in front of all people of Konoha, I'll tell you how I feel.._

What is this inexplainable feeling..? Yes.. Now I know.. This thing called LOVE..

Neji closed his eyes.

**_Here I go_**

Scream my lungs out, and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Sakura felt the leaves of the Sakura tree fall freely on her.

_You are my only, my only one..._

She sang the last part.

XXXXX

10:45 P.M.

Shinobi no Go took a break. Now it's time to do the promenade dance.

Sakura was partnered with Shino. She was happy at first, but suddenly, she was missing Neji again.

"Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Shino asked.

"Hn? N-none.. I just remembered something.." Sakura denied.

"Are you sure..? You're cold. Are you tired already? If you are, I can take you home."

"No, I'm not! Ahehehh.." She didn't wanna leave. She wanted to see Neji play again.

Shino offered his coat to her. Sakura took the coat and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks.."

"No problem. Anything for a friend.." Shino smiled at her.

_F-friend..? Thank God.. I thought he's into me.. Good thing he isn't.. I don't wanna hurt him.._ Sakura said to herself.

"Thank you so much, Shino.."

XXXXX

Neji left the venue. He saw Sakura dance with Shino, and his heart broke.._again._

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Uzumaki.."

"Is something bothering you?" Naruto placed his hands in his pockets.

"None..really."

"You sure? Neji, I know what you're thinking, but can you please set aside those thoughts first? I mean, I think we should focus on our responsibilities tonight." Naruto took a deep breath then sighed.

"Yes.. It's just that-"

"Shino's with Sakura tonight."

"Aa." Neji's voice lowered.

"Well, don't worry about that! Two more songs, Hyuuga. Just two more songs.." Naruto tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Naruto grinned widely.

XXXXX

An hour later, the band is back for more music.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! Did you miss us?" Naruto yelled.

The crowd screamed, "YES!".

"Do you want more?"

"YES!"

"How much?"

"MORE!"

"Alright! This one's called _Far-Off Distance_, also known as, Haruka Kanata!"

The crowd screamed louder.

"Sou, sou, sou, sou, sou.." Naruto started singing.

**_Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo_**

Youru wo nukeru

Nejikomu sa saigo ni, sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

Hibi wo kezuru

Kokoro wo sotto, hiraite gyutto, hiki yosetara

Todokuyo kitto, tsutau yo motto saa.. Aaahh..

Iki isoide, shiboritotte

Mtsureru ashi, dakedo mae yori

Zutto sou, tokue

Ubaitotte, tsukandatte

Kimi ja nai nara, imi wa naniosa

Dakara, motto motto motto, haruka kanata

Fumikomuze akuseru

Kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

Yoru wo nukeru

Nejikomu sa saigo ni

Sashihiki ZERO sa sou dayo, hibi wo kezuru

Kokoro wo sotto, hiraite gyutto, hiki yosetara

Todokuyo kitto, tsutau yo motto saa.. Aaahh..

Iki isoide, shiboritotte

Motsureru ashi, dakedo mae yori

Zutto sou, tokue

Ubaitotte, tsukandatte

Kimi ja nai nara, imi wa naniosa

Dakara aaaaaah! Haruka kanata

The band played hard again. Naruto and Neji rocked with their guitars, and Kiba beat the drums very well.

The people were astonished. Who knew that Konoha possessed some great, talented ninja?

**_Itsuwaru ko_**

Do ni nareta

Kimi no sekai wo

Murizubusu, no sa shiroku, shirou..

Konoha witnessed the showcase of talents presented by the well-known 5 shinobi who once attempted to retrieve the missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke.

A loud round of applause was heard right after they played the third song. Even the jounins and the great Godaime Hokage herself stood up from their seats to applaud the band.

XXXXX

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She found herself yelling in satisfaction.

"They're good! I love them!" She clapped her hands.

"Oh yes, they are.." Shino smiled.

"I hope they have more to play.. I wanna hear another!"

"They will play more, don't worry." Shino placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

XXXXX

"Whooh! Another job well done!" Naruto yelled in the backstage.

"They loved it. Good choice." Shikamaru took a towel and wiped his sweat off of his face. "This is tiresome, but at least I'm enjoying doing this.."

"I'll date Hinata-chan after this, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Argh. I thought you dropped that phrase a while ago! Why do you keep--Neji? What's the matter?"

"I'm..tired.." Neji wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Uhh.. I think you should get rid of that bandage wrapped around your forehead. It's collecting your sweat." Chouji said.

"N-no! I can't.. Oh, by the way, when will we play again?" He tried to change the topic. He didn't wanna talk about that.

_Yes.. No one knows about this juin.. I have to keep it for now.._ Neji always have kept his juin. To the Hyuuga clan, it is a cursed mark. He didn't want anyone to see it. Even the thought of Sakura seeing it frightened him.

"Iruka-sensei said that we should be back in half an hour." Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh, I see.. Can I take a nap for now?"

"Sure."

XXXXX

Sakura was running on the grasslands, holding her yellow straw hat. She was wearing a dress that reached the upper part of her knees. She was laughing and dancing.

_"Ne, Neji-kun.."_

Neji ran after her. He felt so light, like all his fears were fading. He always wanted to feel this way.

_"Matte, Sakura-chan.."_

He was laughing with her. They kept running until Sakura accidentally slipped and lied on the grass. Neji bumped on Sakura and lied as well.

Neji was on top of Sakura when they fell. Still laughing, Sakura placed her arms around Neji's neck and giggled. Neji supported himself with his hands on the sides of Sakura's head.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked straight at Neji's. She blushed as she leaned in closer to his face.

Neji, who knew what would happen, pressed his body to hers. With his hands he touched the back of Sakura's head and slid his other hand protectively around her waist.

_"I love you..Neji-kun.."_ Sakura closed her eyes and prepared herself for a kiss.

_"I love you too.."_ Neji held her head higher and finally..with no hesitation, pressed his lips against hers.

Moments later, the light, innocent kiss became hard and passionate. The couple kept enjoying each other's warmth. Neji tightened his grip on Sakura, telling her that he'd never let her go. Sakura, in return, removed her hands from Neji's neck and placed them on his chest.

When they broke the kiss, they remained still and stared at each other. Sakura closed her eyes and whispered to Neji's ear, _"Forever.."_

"Oi. Neji! Hey, wake up!" That was Naruto, shaking him.

Neji snapped back to reality. _W-what..? A dream.._

"Uzumaki.." Neji answered.

"Dude, you're moaning in your sleep." Naruto grinned.

"W-what! What was I doing again!" Neji's eyes widened. _Oh no.._

"I said, you were moaning in your sleep. Hehe.. You were dreaming of Sakura-chan, weren't ya?" Naruto elbowed him.

"N-no! I was just.." Neji was sweating again. _Damn it.._ He was blushing madly.

"Just what?"

"I'm tired, dobe." Neji tried to hold back.

"Ooh.. Is that so? Oh well, we have to start now. Boys, gear up."

"Okay!"

XXXXX

"Oh look, Shino! They're here again!" Sakura danced with glee.

"Yes.. They're here. I wonder what should they play next." Shino looked at the stage.

_I hope Neji's fine.. He's sweating heavily.._ Sakura was worried to death. She eyed Neji for a moment, and saw his haggard look.

"I think Neji's tired," Shino said.

Sakura looked at Shino.

XXXXX

"Alright! Did you enjoy our music!"

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd yelled.

"Okay. This song is for all the ladies of Konoha."

Chouji turned on the keyboards in digital music mode.

"This one is called Our Lives. One, two, three go."

_**Is it love tonight?**_

When everyone's dreaming

Of a better life

In this world

Divided by fear

We've got to believe that

There's a reason we're here

Yeah, there's a reason we're here

Oh, yeah

'Cause these are the days worth living

These are the years we're given

And these are the moments, these are the times

Let's make the best out of our lives

See the truth all around

Hmm..our faith can be broken

And our hands can be bound, oh

But open our hearts, and fill up the emptiness

With nothing to stop us

Is it not worth the risk? Yeah..

Is it not worth the risk? Oh yeah

'Cause these are the days worth living

These are the years we're given

And these are the moments, these are the times

Let's make the best out of our lives

Even if hope was shattered

I know it wouldn't matter

'Cause these are the moments, these are the times

Let's make the best out of our lives

We can't go on, thinking it's wrong to speak our minds

I gotta let out what's inside

Is it love tonight?

When everyone's dreaming

But can we get it right?

Yeah, but can we get it right?

'Cause these are the days worth living

These are the years we're given

And these are the moments, these are the times

Let's make the best out of our lives

Even if hope was shattered

I know it wouldn't matter

'Cause these are the moments, these are the times

Let's make the best out of our lives

Let's make the best out of our lives

Oh yeah, let's make the best out of our lives

How beautiful.. Sakura smiled as she watched her friends play. She couldn't explain the feelings she was having.

_Neji-kun.._

XXXXX

**A/N: Again, this chapter sucks.. (-.-)**

Not much NejiSaku here, ne?

I think I wasted my time on this.. Just joking!

Well, somehow I used my pea-sized brain to think of some ideas! LOL

The songs: Only One by Yellowcard(I love this band), Our Lives by The Calling(Oohh.. I love Alex Band!), and Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu Generation(I love this JRock band MORE!)

The song Haruka Kanata is the 2nd OP theme of Naruto.

Thanks to all who reviewed! This chappie's for you!

Oh yeah, I'm in immediate need of your reviews..! Wanna talk? E-mail me at

a d v e n t a d d i c t at y a h o o . c o m

or visit me at

h t t p / w w w . m y o t a k u . c o m / u s e r s / a d v e n t a d d i c t

Please omit the spaces!

Arigato! 


	6. Chapter 6 Advent

**40 Kinds of Sadness - a NejiSaku fic.**

Nyaa.. CHAPTER SIX!! I can't believe I've gotten this far!! Ahaha! (does happy dance)

So, I think I'll have fun in this chapter..do some MORE twists..)

Oh, by the way, thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: NARUTO ╘ Masashi Kishimoto. Studio Pierrot. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 6**

Advent

XXXXX

Sakura stood still beside Shino. With a smile, she left the spot and went to a table.

Soon she was surprised to see Neji grab the mic. "Huh?"

Neji stood in front of the crowd. "Good evening, all Konoha. I'm here tonight..to deliver a confession..to a certain girl I've been loving for almost seven years.."

Sakura covered her mouth with her palm. _N-Neji..?_

"She is all.. I can say, she's rare.. A miracle. She is the main reason why I live.."

Sakura felt her tears slide down to her cheeks.

"I love her..all my life I always loved her. Always loved her, and always will.."

Neji gulped. This was harder than he thought.

"But, I did the most excruciating thing to her.. I hurt her. I hurt her feelings unknowingly.. I was stupid. I didn't realize what I did.."

The crowd remained silent.

"We were childhood friends, but since we grew up as teenagers, things got derailed.. I was so stupid.."

Sakura found herself walking closer towards the stage. With tears rushing freely from her eyes, she stopped and eyed Shino for a moment and said, "Thank you.."

Shino, who knew what was happening, nodded and left to join the jounins.

"She's all I have.." Neji closed his eyes.

"I love you..whoever you are.."

Neji pulled his guitar and started playing. "This is for you.."

_**So lately, I've been wondering**_

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

Sakura smiled at the words. She never thought that Neji would actually do this for her.

She bit her bottom lip and with eyes closed, she listened peacefully as Neji sang the song.

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

And fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own

Neji scanned the crowd and looked for his object of affection. In a moment he saw Sakura under the Sakura tree, listening to him.

Smiling, Neji continued.

_**If I could, then I would**_

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high, or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. _Neji-kun.._

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Neji, I don't know what to do.. He left.. He betrayed the whole village.. He.. He.." Sakura clung tightly on him. Her arms rested on his neck while her head was buried in his chest._

"Sakura.." Neji held Sakura as he felt her tears seep through his shirt.

"I.. I just can't.. I can't!!" She buried herself deeper in his chest. "The pain.. I can't hold it any longer.."

Neji frowned. Part of him wanted to hold her head up and kiss her. The rest just wanted to hug her tight.

'I'll never do the things he did.. Never.. Especially to you..'

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_I'll never do the things he did.. Never.. Especially to you.._ Neji repeated the words in his head.

"You were always there.. You never left me.." Sakura felt more tears falling from her eyes. "I was so stupid.. I never noticed everything you did for me..I didn't even take heed of what you always said to me.."

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

And fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

"Neji..please.. Come back to me.. Back to our memories.. Back to the way we were.."

**_If I could, then I would_**

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high, or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

_Never leave.._ Neji looked at Sakura again, then smiled.

**_Run away with my heart_**

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love

Neji stopped singing, and so did the whole band. "Haruno Sakura."

The crowd was shocked with what they just heard. Neji's fangirls fainted, and Sakura's fanboys got teary-eyed.

"Huh.." Sakura gasped. She never expected him to call her name.

"I..I'm sorry for what I did.." Neji looked at her eyes. He could tell that she was shocked, and was relieved at the sight of her glowing smile despite of her teary eyes. They just stood there; Neji on the stage and Sakura amidst the crowd. They seemed to be frozen at the eye contact when suddenly..

"Aww man.. Are you just going to stand there doing nothing? Hayaku ne.." Naruto scratched his head.

"A..Ah! G-gomen!" Neji finally got back into reality. "I'm really sorry.."

The crowd produced an 'aww' sound. Someone at the back smiled and was tapped by a blonde-haired girl.

"Thank you for holding your feelings back, Aburame-san." Ino tapped his shoulder once more.

"It's nothing," Shino scratched the back of his head. "I knew from the very beginning..I don't stand a chance. So I tried to move on, and I did."

"I know you went through a lot these past days. What has gotten into you? You knew you could've hurt yourself if you continued to pursue your feelings for her."

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. I just want to make her happy in every possible way I can." Shino sighed. He really had harboured feelings for the pink-haired girl. When he heard that something's gone wrong between her and the Hyuuga, he felt relieved. But he knew, deep inside him, that Sakura can never give the same feelings he had for her.

That was when Ino started to feel that Shino was feeling something for Sakura. She talked to him and allowed him to confess himself. Shino told her that he'd be more than willing to move on, and help Sakura and Neji out.

"Err..do you still have feelings for her?" Ino asked.

"A part of me still loves her," he answered, "but I know my limits. I've decided to help her and Neji fix their little problem." Shino smiled.

"I know it hurts. Thank you for taking good care of my bestfriend." Ino rubbed his shoulder.

"Anything for her.." Shino smiled back. This time, he removed his glasses.

XXXXX

The song was finally finished. Neji came rushing down the stage to see Sakura.  
_Where can she be?_ He was excited. He wanted to hug her tight and tell here everything he had been dying to say over those years.

His train of thought was interrupted when suddenly, an earthquake occured, crushing some buildings near the venue. The jounins were alarmed and rushed to the main gate.

"Everyone! Go near the Hokage Tower, now!", Kakashi ran through the crowd.

Neji immediately made haste. He has to find Sakura.

He found Ino carrying a little girl. "Ino! Have you seen Sakura?!"

"No, I didn't! She vanished. I've been looking for her, too!"

_Shit.._ Neji cursed.

After long minutes of looking for her, he stood shocked at the sight before him. There was an unconscious pink-haired girl, held by the most abominable thing he hated more than anything else.

Haruno Sakura, held by **Uchiha Sasuke**.

XXXXX

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter took longer than it should! I said I update every 11 days..and it's been forever since I last updated my fanfic!**

(bows down) Honto ni gomenasai!!

By the way, the song's from The Calling. The title is _Wherever You Will Go_. I really love that song!!

There will be more interaction in the following chappies!!

Oh yeah, I'm in immediate need of your reviews..!! Wanna talk? E-mail me at

a d v e n t a d d i c t (at) y a h o o . c o m

or visit me at

h t t p / w w w . m y o t a k u . c o m / u s e r s / a d v e n t a d d i c t

You can also visit my deviantART gallery at

h t t p / a d v e n t a d d i c t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

Please omit the spaces!!

Do you have Yahoo! Messenger? Chat with me! My username is rikimatsukishi.

Arigato!! 


End file.
